Searches Of Love
by hiildey
Summary: Hinata, Sakura, and Ino are gonna get a surprise of a limetime when three hot neighbors move across from their apartment. Join the three ladies as they attempt to make it through life with three new hot neighbors Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai, while hustling around in the city that is New York City. Mostly Naruhina. MIGHT ( have ) post Mature chapters seperately.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was a bit slumped. She has been attempting to revise and edit her paper for hours. And alas, after sitting in her bed for 9 hours straight, she was able to finish.

Hinata went to save her work and turned it into her professor. She let out huge breath of air and fell backwards onto her comfy mattress.

She laid in the warm comforters and rolled over on her stomach and started stretching.

In the middle of her stretch, Hinata's door opened. In poked Sakura and Ino's head. Sakura came in first wearing her revealing pajamas made of silk, then Ino, who wore green shorts with a large white-t shirt.

"Judging from that loud breath, we're assuming you finished?" Sakura gave her a smile and stepped closer, crossing her arms.

Ino stood near Hinata's vanity, examining herself in the mirror with bulbs that surrounded it's rim.

Hinata looked at Sakura and gave her huge smile then nodded her head excitedly. She sat up from her position and grabbed a nearby teddy bear, hugging it to her chest.

"It was so exhausting, but at least I got it finished! I have free time for the next few days!'" Hinata exclaimed. Her body felt heavy and she sinked back into her bed, hugging her large teddy. Hinata's body turned over to the side staring at her pastel purple wall. Her eyes felt heavy as she began to close her eyes.

She laid there for a while, until she felt a heavy weight on her body.

"Hi-Na-Ta!" Ino whispered into her ear. Hinata let out a huge groaned attempting to turn over back over to the two ladies.

"Get off of me! You're heavy!" Hinata groaned even louder as she attempted to push Ino off of her poor frail body.

Ino immediately got off and grinned.

"Get ready Hinata! Tomorrow morning, we're going out to a special restaurant to celebrate your accomplishment!" Ion exclaimed.

"What accomplisment? It's just an English paper." Hinata asked as she turned back to the face the wall.

Hinata heard Sakura's movements shuffle towards her, and put her hands on her hips.

"The English paper. We know it was a huge grade and you did spend 12 days locked in your room just to finish this. So we're going out to eat to celebrate this." Sakura's mother tone was activated, and whenever it was, you would have to listen no matter what. Who knows what would happen if you didn't.

It was true though, the young lady did spend roughly 12 days and 9 hours just to finish the paper. Not only that, she pulled lots of all nighters revising and editing. So maybe, treating yourself wouldn't be so bad once in a while.

"Alright! We should go! But I want to sleep now. I'm too tired." Her words were muffled because of her teddy, but she knew they understood when they bid their goodnights and headed off into their own rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**COMMENTS AND REVIEWS**

 **fanofthisfiction:** "Congratulatory wishes on a paper well done should make for a good dinner out for the girls. It's funny how their apparel shows a different side to them in your story. Fun all the same. Thanks for sharing!"  
 **AHHH THANK YOU! I JUST KIND OF APPLIED THEIR PERSONALITY AND CONFIDENCE TO THEIR CLOTHING TBH, because thats what it is lol.**

Morning came quick. ( I know you bonches don't read AN so I'm gonna put them here so you read them woo ) Sakura was awakened by the sound of loud car honks out in the busy streets. She has been living in New York for 3 years now. Ino has been living in New York for 4, while Hinata has been living here her whole life.

Sakura went to a prestigious medical school in the city. She wanted to be a doctor, just like her mentor. She was known as the best doctor in the world. Although, that woman has a poor obsession with alcohol and gambling. Luckily, at some point she was able to quit, and only drinks and gambles when she was in a foul mood.

Ino studied at another university, in the city, for botany. Ino loved flowers and ran a flower shop about three blocks down from their apartment. Most boys that have dated her said that she smelled of sweet flowers that had just bloomed in the morning spring. Okay, maybe she lied, only one of them said that, and he was a poet. But, most boys did describe her scent as fresh flowers in a field.

Hinata was a business woman. Although, shy and very introverted, Hinata knew exactly how to handle a business correctly. She studies at the best business school that they can offer in the land. After all, an heiress to a multi trillion dollar company must have an understanding on how to operate a business, and boy does she know. In fact, she even helped out Ino with all her paperwork from her business. Originally, the three ladies lived in a run down, old moldy apartment, but Hinata pulled some strings and was able to move them into a more modern, chic apartment.

For the price of the apartment, and the location. It was absolutely insane! It surprisingly cheap for an area in New York ( Im in a marketing class at school, and we did a simulation and I found modern apartment at a good location for freaking $85,000. Like is that even real? Did they forget an extra 0?" )

Sakura rolled out of bed and trudge slowly into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and did her morning routine in the bathroom. After getting out, Sakura walked into the kitchen to make herself a warm cup of coffee. Ino was already awake.

She was drinking a small cup of juice while cuddling with a cat on the couch. The cat was a white cat, short haired kitty, with black boots at his hind legs. The cat was Sakura's, but it seemed to like Ino more than Sakura herself.

The door to Hinata's room opened, and out walked a refreshed Hinata in a white cotton robe and white lacy panties with an orange t-shirt. She held her pink shorts in her hands, as she walked over to Sakura.

"Goodmorning Sakura." Hinata smiled warmly at Sakura. as she put on her pink shorts.

"Goodmorning!" Hinata beamed as Sakura a poured cup of coffee for her. Being women, they've seen each other in their lingerie and birthday suit, so it was nothing weird. ( SAYING IT LOUD FOR THE READERS WHO THINK THIS IS WEIRD! ITS NOT, but then again it is my opinion. )

Hinata and Sakura walked over and joined Ino and Hobs

Hobs jumped off of Ino and onto Hinata's lap. Hinata gave out a small yelp of surprise, but relaxed and gushed over the fat kitty, as it purred and rubbed its body on her.

Sakura watched, as Hinata petted and massaged Hob's head. Oh how jealous she was. What a little bitc—

As if on cue, the cat jumped out of Hinata's lap and onto Sakura. Sakura was overwhelmed with happiness and began to pet and massage her little rascal.

The ladies decided they were to go eat at 12, because all were too lazy to leave the apartment as off right now. Ino and Hinata laid on the couch, sipping on milk tea and coffee, while Sakura sat on the floor, crisscrossed with Hobs in her legs.

The three of them were watching an action movie, about a young man living with his deaf adopted father. To provide money for both of them, the young man was a getaway driver for criminals. ( Idk if I would get in trouble for putting the name in here? bUT THIS MOVIE IS BABY DRIVER STARRING ANSEL ELGORT, personally I think that movie is probably a 6.8/10 )

In the middle of the movie, they heard a loud thud, and a loud pained yelp from outside their apartment door.

The girls' heads all snapped at the door then to each other. They all got up and looked through the peephole, in hopes of seeing the situation that was happening outside.

Two young men were outside of their apartment door. A man with blond hair was on the floor clutching his left feet, and Sakura could see that he was trying his best to keep in his scream, maybe because of his ego or because he did not want to wake up the neighbors who would be sleeping currently.

After all it is only eight o' clock in the morning.

"We need to help him, he looks like he's in pain." Ion said as she peered at him through the peephole.

"Hinata, go get the med kit!" Ino said, and with that Hinata ran into the bathroom in search for the med kit.

Sakura's mother and medical instincts overtook her, and her hand suddenly twisted the doorknob and swung open the door.

The sound of the swinging of the door shocked the blondie on the floor. He gave a little flinch when he saw Sakura step out. Sakura caught a glimpse of face. He had a nice and handsome chiseled features. On his cheeks, there were three rip markings, as if he's been in an accident with some type of large fox.

The other guy, was a hottie alright. He had black hair, that covered his left eye, while the back of it was spiked out. Sakura couldn't help but feel hot in his presence. A thin sheet of sweat coated his face. She would be lying if she said that sweat didn't attract her even more to him.

The raven haired boy slowly crouched down, and gently set the box down. From the bulging muscle in his arm and the veins that appeared, Sakura could tell the box was very heavy.

"Naruto, you idiot! I told you to look where you're going!" He said angrily, while shooting daggers at the blonde.

Sakura froze when she heard the handsome stranger's voice.

"Sasuke, just shut up. All I did was slip, no biggie." Naruto said while trying to get up, only to realize that his foot was nothing but in pain. Naruto let out a sharp breath as he attempted to stand on it. Sasuke wasn't shooting just daggers now, he was shooting out long swords

Sakura was finally able to snap out of it, she extended both of her arms out and waved her hands, signaling him to stop what he was doing.

"Stop! If you put pressure on it, then it will swell up!" Sakura exclaimed, she ushered him to sit down, and crouched down herself once he was seated on the cold tiles.

In a demanding voice, Sakura had instructed Naruto to remove his shoes and his socks. When Naruto had removed his sock, he let out another sharp breathe indicating his pain.

Sakura took his foot in her hands and examined it. It seemed that everything was fine, nothing was wrong. He just needed some first aid attention, that was all.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh excuse me, lady?" Naruto awkwardly cocked his head to the side and stared down Sakura with a look of confusion. Sakura's head snapped to the side and made contact with his eyes.

"Sorry, right. There seems to be no internal bleeding, no signs that anything in the tissue or bone has been fractured or damaged. Its just bruised, you're all good! You just require first aid kit help is all!" Sakura said while smiling at him.

After a few seconds, Hinata came out with a first aid kit box that Ino had asked her to get. She silently handed it to Ino, who handed it to Sakura. Sakura muttered a quiet thank you, and began opening the box.

"What took so long?" Ino asked Hinata in a playful manner,

"The boy could've been dying while you're taking forever finding the first aid kit!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura noticed that Hinata's personality shifted a bit when she realized there was strangers in front of her, not to mention, hot strangers.

She watched as Hinata's eyes landed on Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata seemed to have been watching Sasuke in amusement as he bickered with Naruto. However, when her eyes landed onto Naruto, Sakura couldn't help but notice how red, her pale face got.

"S-s-sorry." Sakura could tell she was getting flustered as she put her head down and stared at her hands.

Ino shuffled her feet to Hinata and put her arms around her petite self.

"Huh, you're fine, I was just joking!" She teased.

Hinata was never good with strangers. She was extremely shy and and enjoyed keeping to herself. Sakura recalled a certain memory when Hinata had told them that they were the only girls she had opened up to, besides her little sister, Hanabi.

Hanabi was training to be a senior manager for Hyuga Corporation. She assist Hinata around as well. Whenever there was a type of business meeting, Hanabi was there, due to Hinata's introverted ways.

Sakura grabbed a wrap bandage from the box and had instructed Naruto to place his foot on her lap. She carefully wrapped it, trying to remember what Tsunade had taught her. With one more loop, Sakura carefully cut the bandage, and grabbed two safety pins to secure it.

"Alright, there you go!" Sakura smiled as she slowly got up.

"Wow! Thank you so much! Uhh,"

"Sakura."

"Sakura! Wow what a nice name! Thank you!"

"Its no biggie, just don't do it again." Sakura teased. She looked at Naruto and then to the handsome boy with raven hair.

"So you guys are going to be our new neighbors, I see?" Ino's questioned them while looking at both of them and the open door across from their apartment door.

Naruto looked at Ino, and then at his door, and grinned widely,

"Yup, you know it. Apartment number 712, believe it!" ( I'm still confused on whether I want him to say dattebayo or believe it… lol maybe both )

"So its just gonna be you two, right?" Sakura out of curiosity.

The boy with the raven hair turned his head over to Sakura and responded with a cold

"No."

Sakura felt a little bit chills go down her back with his response. It's not that type of thing where the female feels chills down her back because her crush is speaking, no it's because his cold words had freeze the atmosphere around them.

However, as soon as Naruto started speaking, the atmosphere got a little bit warmer.

"Nah, we have one more room mate. His name is Sai, but I think he's still outside doing stuff, I guess."

Sakura gave a warm smiled and said, "Alright, well anyways, welcome to the building!"

"The elevator is broken right now, as you can see, and it has been broken for the longest time, and I don't think they plan on fixing it."

Sakura was always an outgoing person and was never afraid to speak her mind, but today, she felt nervous. ( LMAO I decided to put a Big Bang Theory reference if you guys got that ;) )

Maybe. because she was standing in just a robe, while two handsome boys were in front of her. Well, one more handsome than the other.

Sakura turned a bit, and gestured towards Ino, who still had her arms around Hinata, and Hinata, who close against Ino, as if she was wanting protection from the boys, who stared at her.

"This ugly pig, is Ino Yamanaka. She runs a flower shop two blocks down, its called 'Yamanaka Flowers' and she is currently studying at X university for botany."

Sakura then gestured over to the petite woman who shyly hid herself from the two strangers.

"This is Hinata Hyuga, heiress to Hyuga Corporation, and is studying at Y university, the best business school in the world! She's a bit shy, so be nice to her." Sakura beamed proudly at the ladies like a proud mother.

"And, I'm Sakura Haruno! I go to XY University, for medical studies!"

Sakura watched as the two boys scanned Ino and Hinata taking in every detail of their body. From their hair down to their legs.

Naruto greeted happily,

"Hello Ino and Hinata! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

With a nod, the raven haired boy had said,

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Ino and Hinata greeted the both of them, but Hinata did stutter a quite a bit. Sakura remembered when she and Ino first met her. She was extremely shy and stuttered all over the place. Luckily, she was able to warm up to both of them. However, she does not stutter as much as she use to when talking to strangers.

Sakura glanced over at Ino as she suggested to help the boys carry in the heavy box that was dropped. After all, Naruto is having difficulty moving around a bit.

The two boys agreed and the three ladies rushed over to different corners of the box, to help lift the weight.

Sasuke crouched down to the remaining corner of the box and slid his fingers underneath.

"Okay, ready. One. Two. Three."

The four of them carefully lifted up the box and waddled into the apartment number 712.

"Alright, set it down here" Sasuke commanded, as they waddled to an empty spot in the apartment.

As soon as they placed down the box, Naruto came in the door way, while giving a small limp like waddle.

"Yo! Sai is here!" He announced.

Naruto moved to the side and another guy walked in. Unlike Naruto and Sasuke, he had really pale skin. He came in with a warm smile, holding a medium sized box.

"Goodmorning, everyone!" He greeted as he set down the box at another empty spot.

The three ladies introduced themselves to Sai.

In the middle of introduction, Sai excitedly telling them he went to Y University as well, but for art.

"We can help you guys a little more if you guys want." Ino added, while staring at Sai, batting her eyelashes. Sadly, he had paid no attention.

"Nah, no need, we got it." Naruto chimed. Sakura looked around at the apartment. It wasn't exactly clean, nor was it messy, she knew she wanted to clean it all up, however.

"We insist! We've got nothing better to do any ways." Sakura said.

"Psssh, alright then!" Naruto said as he walked out the door.

And with that the six of them all helped move boxes in and unpack them all. Probably 2 hours have passed by the time they were done moving the stuff in.

"Well, thats all we should do for now. I am tired!" Naruto announced, while yawning and laying on the couch that has not been finishing assembling.

Sasuke whipped his phone out and started scrolling through it and said,

"Yeah, we should take a break. Thank you for your help."

"No problem, we should get going now! We'll see you later new neighbors!" Ino said as she began to walk towards the door.

Sakura followed along, but stopped as soon as she heard Hinata speak.

"U-u-um, we are going to go eat brunch at a nice restaurant later. W-would y-you guys l-l-like to join?" Sakura watched as Hinata's face turn a bright red, as she looked down at the palm of her hands.

"Sure! Why not!" Naruto beamed.

Sasuke looked up from his phone and nodded, and asked for the time.

Like a school girl, Ino grinned widely at Hinata and to the boys,

"12 o' clock!" She excitedly as she turned the door knob and zoomed out.

Sakura was left a little bit dumb folded, never in a million years would she have thought Hinata would muster the courage to ask her hot neighbors such a question.

But, the deed was done, and they were going to have the hot new neighbors join Hinata for her celebratory brunch.


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone! So thank you for reading my terrible writing skills! Okay, so in the last chapter I had forgotten to mention that I will be posting updates every Thursday! WOOO yay! So yeah! If you have any questions, please of course, PM me!

And I'm thinking about having a Q&A :P, but I don't think people would send stuff in. Anyways, please enjoy, and watch out for the next update!

Oh and please, if theres anything that you think that could be changed about my writing skills, please do correct me!


	4. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

 **ITemptChaos:** "Im excited to see where this story goes. Please keep up the good work :)"

 **Aww! Thank you! I'm personally excited myself to!**

 **Rosedove:** "Good start, and i wish you luck and more inspiration in continuing this story. I will be reading for sure...but for the love of all things holy, please put the author notes at the end or beginning of the chapter because it is quite distracting."

 **Thanks love! I'm sorry about that *insert laughing emoji here* I couldn't help it, because I know a lot of readers do not read Author's Note, so I thought. I'll make them read it! But I guess it can be distracting. I'll keep that in mind!**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for the late update time. I said Thursday, and it is a bit late ( time wise, it is 8:25am right now for me) , and I'm sorry about that :(. I had written a whole chapter for you guys, but then I deleted it yesterday, because I wasn't satisfied with it. So are you guys happy? WOO I stayed up late last night to type some of it up, and I used my study block in school to write some more. And I paused my homework grind for this. Smh. I love you guys, thats why. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Apologies if it seems rushed.**

"Ino! Hurry up! We have to go!" Sakura's voice echoed from the living room of their apartment. Ino quickly applied her highlighter on her cheekbones and nose bridge using her new fan brush, she had recently purchased.

"Ino! It's go time!" Sakura's voice repeated agian, ushering her to hurry. Gosh, who does she thinks she is? Rushing beauty like that! A woman has priorities to make herself look cute. Whether it was for someone else or for herself!

"Yeah, Ino! Let's go! Im starving!"

This time it was Naruto's voice that had ushered her. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and closed her highlighter and proceeded to clean up her vanity.

Ino jogged over to grab her purse and green jacket that had the words

"Save the Earth!" With a picture of the Earth, stitched on the back. She grabbed a water bottle on her night stand and began to water her plants.

"Ino! Quit stalling! People are hungry!" Once again. That annoying voice. If it would just shut up for once.

Ito's annoyance swirled into her chest and had exploded all in one second,

"Tch! Shut up! Forehead! Im coming out in a minute!"

Once she finished watering her plants, she disposed of the empty plastic into a recycle bin that was placed in next to her writing desk.

The restaurant was a bit busy. The soft jazz music played over the speakers, while people's voices chattered and laughed over it.

Ino took a moment to enjoy the sound of the different percussions that blended so beautifully together. It had reminded her of innocent times as a child. When she never knew about the cruelty of what the world holds. Memories of when her father and mother would take her to the park every week, and pick flowers with her.

Ino and Hinata stood in front of the boys, with their arms looped together, chattering softly.

Sakura had went up to the hostess asking her for a table of six. Ion noticed the hostess's eyes lingered over to the boys. Ion studied as the woman's face slowly reddens up against her light caramel skin.

The hostess nodded and looked at the group and said,

"Right this way." She began walking off to a table for the group to sit at. She gave out menus and went over information about food deals, and when our server would arrive.

The girls sat on one side, while the boys sat on the other. They all grabbed their menus and carefully glanced over each dish.

"Oh I heard the noodles here were good! I would like to try it!" Ino exclaimed. She glanced up from her menu to see if the pale artsy boy, in front of her would react in some way. And to her disappointment, he did not.

She sighed and went back to looking over her menu.

Not a few seconds later, Sai had spoke.

"Well, I don't know what to get, so I guess I will get the same as you, um, uh, um"

Did he forget her name? How rude, the first thing you should do when meeting people, is atlas remembering their names. Ino's face turned into a hard frowned, glared down at her menu.

"Beautiful." At that word, Ino was caught off guard.

Beautiful.

Beautiful. She repeated those words over in her head. Then she felt an overwhelming rush of anxiety and happiness run from the top off her head, and down to her legs.

Oh god, she can feel it herself. Her face was starting to get warmer. That was absolutely never a good sign.

Ino did her best to push away the nervousness she felt, down to the bottom of her heart, and looked at him.

"B-Beautiful? W-why thank you, Sai!" She stuttered. On this very day, was the first day that she ever stuttered due to nervousness. Much less, nervousness caused by a boy.

Hinata turned her head to face Ino who sat in the middle of them. Her face was a bit red and nervously played with her hands. Hinata couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. . Seeing the girl that rarely gets nervous about anything, get nervous now because of a boy, is quite surprising.

Hinata's mind began to wander, but was soon cut off when Sakura opened her mouth to ask the boys a question.

"So I'm assuming you guys are in college, right? I saw your textbooks and all."

Naruto blinked at her and gave a huge grin,

"We do! Believe it!"

"What school do you go to, and what for?" Ino added in, refusing to take her eyes off of the oblivious man in front of her.

"Naruto and I go to X university. Same as you, Ino" Sasuke stated in a dull yet smooth tone.

"Oh, why didn't you say so earlier?" Ino gushed. Hinata glanced at Naruto and back to Ino and couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. She wished Naruto went to her school instead on X university.

Hinata started taking small sips of her iced tea and played around with the straw as Naruto continued to talk.

"Sai goes to an art school at A. It seems fantastic."

Hinata glanced over at Ino watching of for her reaction.

"Oh Sai! That is an amazing school! I heard its hard to get in! That's wonderful!" Ino continued to gush.

"Thank you, beautiful." Sai smiled politely at Ino. From what Hinata can see, she was getting flustered again. The way her face got red, the way she played with her thumbs and heavy breathing that only she and Sakura could see. Hinata leaned forward and began taking huge sips in her tea, while listening to the jumbled chatter of the table around them.

"Me and this dumb ass Sasuke, have full scholarship rides to X university for basketball!" Naruto boasted. Hinata, choked a bit on probably air. She reached over to grab a napkin cloth and coughed into that. Full scholarship. Wow!

"A-amazing Naruto! Y-you have a full scholarship to X university, thats really great!" Hinata complimented nervously.

Oh gosh, she could feel her cheeks begin to warm up as soon as she opened her mouth. Did Naruto think she was stupid? Probably, oh why did she even speak.

Naruto stared at her with some sort of intensity in his eyes and gave her a smile.

"Not as great as you, Hinata!"

She was caught off guard by his words. What does he mean not as good as her. She doesn't believe she's that great at all.

"No, no I wouldn't say that! I'm not that great, I promise you!" She brushed away his compliment, as if it was nothing, but to her it meant a lot to her.

"Are you kidding me?" Hinata stopped sipping her tea and looked up to see a fuming Naruto. Her face got a little pale. Does he hate her?

"Hinata, you seem like an amazing person! Not only are you the heiress of Hyuga Corporation, but you are in the best business school in the world. If that doesn't scream amazing, then I don't know what does. And, I don't wanna hear about how you got in because of your last name or anything. It takes real talent to pull through these things."

By the end of Naruto's sentence, her cheeks were probably redder than a tomato. She couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness that traveled down and up her body.

"Yeah, Hinata's awesome alright. She helped me file my taxes for my business, and took care of all the paperwork." Ino boasted. Hinata couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, but of course, out of happiness.

"Guys I-" She was abruptly cut off, when Sakura started talking.

"Of course Hinata is amazing. She did get into the college solely on talent alone." Sakura gushed.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at her friends' encouraging words. She looked at her friends, and looked at Naruto, who was staring right at her.

"You have a beautiful smile! That smile will surely land you business deals in the future!" Naruto said.

"See, I told you! You are amazing! Do not doubt yourself!" He grinned boldly. Ino and Sakura nodded in agreement while smiling.

And, on time, the food they have been waiting for, finally came out.

All their faces, except for Sasuke's turned into a excited look as they watched the waiter announce a dish that they have ordered, and handing it to the person.

The waiter finished giving everyone their food and Sakura had told everyone not to eat their food, just yet.

Confused, everyone looked at Sakura as she pulled her iPhone 8+ and snapped a photo of the food.

Just when everyone was about to eat, she yelled loudly to the table,

"Not yet!" Once again, in confusion everyone stared at Sakura with a type of begging in their eyes that had asked her to let them eat.

She tapped a button on her phone and lifted the camera up in the air.

Everyone leaned forward and scootched a bit to be in the photo. She snapped multiple photos asking everyone to pull off a certain facial expression.

After a few photos, she put her phone down and squealed in excitement to finally eat her food.

"Alright, everyone! Let's eat!" Naruto announced.

 **A/N: Wow! I'm sorry if it seems rushed. Did you guys know, the previous chapter I had prepared for you guys was dragged on quite a lot. And this scene would have happened in chapter 4, instead of this chapter. But, I decided I shouldn't do that. Because, that would be hell to make you wait an extra week just to get some Naruhina action.**


	5. Author's Note Pt 2

:,) heeeey guys i know im disappointing you rn with this updated chapter thats just really an author's note, so uhm. Please follow my twitter! I made it just to update you guys on the stories, and progress! Please follow

hiildey


	6. Chapter 4

Hinata didn't know what to do. She stared harshly at her project that laid mockingly on the screen of her macbook. Maybe, if she stared hard enough, it will tell her what was wrong with her work.

After a few harsh seconds of staring, Hinata felt frustrated and let out a loud grunt of agitation and laid her head down on the desk, burying her head in her arm.

She felt a large warmth surround her shoulder. Hinata pulled her head out of her arms, to look up to see Naruto. The wide grin plastered onto his face made her insides soften up.

"Hey, Hinata! Why the long face?" He asked her in concern, while trudging over to her bed.

He grabbed a weird heart shaped pillow with yellow lips and rolled onto her bed.

He rolled over in her comforters while digging his head in her weirdly shaped pillow.

Hinata watched as he continued to roll around in a childish manner. He rolled back to face her and pulled out his phone and started pressing buttons and scrolling.

"So what's up?" He asked looking at his phone screen.

Hinata's frustration came back to her body when he asked his question.

"Ugh! I'm doing this project for economics class and I literally have no idea what is wrong with it!"

She used one hand to massage her temples while staring at the screen in front of her.

"Let me help. Believe it."

Hinata turned her head slightly and watched as he prepared to get up and threw his phone and TATA on the bed.

He jumped off of the comfy mattress and took a large stride towards her desk.

He stood behind her and leaned down to take a good look at her laptop screen.

She felt her face get warm. Oh god, that was never a good sign. Whenever her face got warm, it also showed in her face. It turns red as a tomato.

"Uhhh." He scanned her project and clicked his tongue a few times.

Naruto arm got closer to hers as he moved over to move her mouse.

He's so close. She looked up at Naruto's focused face, as he clicked through her project. If she continued staring, he probably would have caught on and think she's more of a weirdo than she already is.

Hinata attempted to pry her eyes off of the attractive boy in front of her, and stared at her computer screen as he made some changes to it.

"You did not do these calculations right... Here fix it." He said and backed up to let her have the mouse and wiggle around with it. — **Hello, my loves! Okay, yes I know, late update time again! I'm super sorry! These last two weeks have been so hectic! Since it is the end of the first semester, we have been wrapping up projects, tests, quizzes, and so forth.**

 **But, this chapter was short, but I will post a second part to it tomorrow! So worry not! And I hope some of you enjoyed my BT21 reference! Haha! I'm debating if I should get a TATA pillow or a Koya pillow. I already have a Chimmy bag charm, which I got from New York myself, WOOT WOOT. But since BT21 merchandise are on amazon, I can now get them there instead of going 6 HOURS JUST TO GET THEM.**

 **Also, some of the prices on amazon are a lot cheaper than the store itself! On amazon they were around $20, while the store is around $40 and $50**

 **Also if you plan to purchase BT21 merchandise from amazon, PURCHASE FROM THE ACTUAL MANUFACTURER! I CANNOT STRESS ENOUGH, LOTS OF PEOPLE ARE BUYING KNOCK OFFS AND THEY DONT REALIZE THAT IT IS NOT A KNOCK OFF! A GIRL PURCHASED A KNOCK OFF KOYA, BELIEVING IT WAS THE REAL THING, AND SHE PROBABLY DOES STILL RIGHT NOW! ( the koya looked like a depressed over steamed bun )**


	7. Author's Note Pt3

hey lovelies! I know, I promised part 2 of chapter 4 on friday :(. Sorry, guys! I have been super busy lately with upcoming tests, projects and homework I have to wrap up. Its so stressful! I'm trying my best to squeeze story ideas from my head for you guys, but its all blank. I might not be able to update this Thursday. But, dont worry! When I get juicey ideas, I'll be sure to update as soon as possible!


End file.
